Temari's Diary Story 1
by GlimmerFairy
Summary: This is the diary of Temari. This is my first every naruto fan fiction I hope you enjoy! XD Warning: Contains mild TemaShika
1. Chapter 1

**Temari's Diary Book One**

Chapter 1: The Funeral

_Dear Diary,_

_ This morning was very tiring, I was up most of the night anyway, I just couldn't get my mind of the fact that the Konoha invasion failed, and Orochimaru betrayed us. Well, I wasn't shocked that Orochimaru betrayed us, I was shocked that he killed the fourth Kazekage, my father. His body was found just two weeks after the invasion, under a building along with some of his body guards. I was just so devasted, I could barley speak. It's seven in the morning, and his funeral is in 30 minutes._

I imediantly put the diary to the side and looked up at Kankuro. "What do you want?" I asked angry and slightly embarrassed that I was seen doing a girly thing like writing in a diary.

Kankuro smirked and said "Hey, just wanted to see if you were awake, dads funeral is in-"

"I know." I stated annoyed and looked down trying to hold back tears. I was supposed to be tough, and I don't want _anybody,_ especially Kankuro, to see me cry. Kankuro sat on my bed and grinned. "Its okay to cry y'know," he said casually. "Besides you were just writing in that diary of yours-"

"Oh get lost!" I yelled and climbed out of bed and walked over to my closet. He snickered, "K I'll be downstairs, you got 10 minutes."

I sighed and got dressed,made my bed,brushed my hair then my eyes wondered over to a family potrait and I couldn't help but collapse to the ground and cry. I don't know how long I was crying, but Baki sensi entered my bedroom shocked. "Temari? Is everything alright?" I nodded and and got up imediently. Man he thinks I'm weak now! I _hate _tears. "Well in that case its time to go," After that he left my bedroom and I got up imediantly and I rubbed my eyes and sniffled, and rushed downstairs. Gaara and Kankuro just stared at me. We then took off to the funeral, Gaara just stood their frozen like a statue, Kankuro seemed upset by the look on his face but didn't speak I just looked down at prayed, but wondered who would be the Kazekage now?

Chapter 2: The Plan

After the funeral everybody returned to their usual bussness, Gaara on the rooftop, Kankuro in his puppet workshop and me in my bedroom. I grabbed my diary from under my pillow and began writing.

_Dear Diary, the funeral was _very _depressing. The medical corpse said fathers body was so crushed they refused to open the coffin to ranks lower the chunin for the academy students sake. I-_

The door opened again, this time it was Baki sensi. I prayed he wouldn't want to talk to me about earlier. I threw my diary under my pillow again. "Erm...um yes sensi?" He walked over and sat on my bed.

"Temari..." he paused and looks at the diary. I pushed it more under my pillow. He cleared his throat and continued, "I'm sending you, Kankuro and Gaara on a mission to the Village Hidden In The Leaves in 1 week." My eyes almost popped out of their sockets, how could he say that?! Does he _remeber_ what happened last week with the invasion?!

"Wha-what? How could we even-" He put his hand up, "Let me finish, I'm going to ask you a quiestion, do you know the allies of the Sand?"

I thought for a minute..."Um the village hidden in the...well...aren't we the apart of the allied shinobi forces?" Baki sensi nodded, "That is correct, but are attack on Konoha may have strained this alliance, that is why as soon as they find a new hockage you, Gaara and Kankuro go and-"

"But sensi you're coming with us right?" I asked slightly surprised.

He nodded and replies, "Of course but let me let you in on a little secret..."

Chapter 3: Where did it go?

_Dear Diary, Its been 2 weeks and Leaf Village got a new hockage, Lady Tsunade one of The Legendary Sannin was their new hockage. I was slightly jealous that new already figured out who their hockage was before we even got to choose the new Kazekage. Their thinking about making Gaara Kazekage, but I overheard members of the counsils debating whether its a good idea or not and an unfamilar voice spoke and said "It would be a good idea to watch over him, make sure he doesn't loose controle." I was so close too barging in and smacking the living out of who said that._

Their was a knock on the door and I shoved my diary in my backpack. "I'm coming!" I swung open the door and left with the rest of my siblings and Baki sensi. The walk from the Sand Village to the Leaf village was a two day walk. At sundown Baki sensi declared we will set camp here, "here" was a simple campground, Baki sensi got his own tent, me, Kankuro and Gaara had to share a big one. But I protested, "Baki sensi I packed my own tent, and I'm a girl-" Kankuro's laughter interupted me. "Oh you are? I forgot." I punched him so hard he flew against a tree.

"Temari!" Baki sensi yelled, he then sighed and agreed, "Very well. Get ready to wake up at Dawn everyone." Kankuro dizzily got up. Gaara rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Idiot." loud enough for me and Kankuro to hear I giggled, and Kankuro rolled his eyes and worked at a smile. After setting up are tents I crawled into my tent and continued writing in my diary.

_Dear Diary, Okay I really do hate to admit this but, that kid Naruto or whatever his name is really changed Gaara. He much kinder and shows more emotion, before he was just...well motone and showed no emotion and hated everybody. He wants to talk to me and Kankuro, pay more attention to us, our conversations._

I suddenly dropped my diary and pen and fell asleep. I guess my 3 days with no sleep took a toll on me. When I woke up my diary was GONE. I imediantly started looking everywhere, I practically trashed the tent, Oh no I thought, Okay calm down Kankuro probably took it for payback for yesterday, I got up and watched the sunrise, then Kankuro, Gaara and Baki sensi were all awake and eating a rice ball and drinking a bottle of water for breakfast. I kept shooting glares at Kankuro. He finally had enough and said, "Quit looking at me like that its creepy."

"Give it back," I demanded. He looked confused, "Give what back? You know you really shouldn't acuse people-"

"I know it was you! Who else would have taken it?!"

"Taken what?!"

I was furious now and grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit. "You know! My diary! Give it back now!" I imediantly blushed realizing what I said, Baki,Kankuro and I think I even saw Gaara snicker, burst into laughter.

"Your diary? Is that what this is about?" Kankuro continued laughing. I felt hot tears of anger, whats wrong with me? I've never been the one to cry about _anything_. I felt pathetic. Kankuro noticed how I was looking down upset and he sighed, "I get your upset, but it seirously wasn't me, none of us were in your tent all night." Baki turned to me and put my chin up like I was a small child I pulled away and he sighed the gave me a half smile, "Maybe you dropped it in your tent, where was the last place you saw it?" I thought for a while. "I fell asleep while writing last night then it was gone."

"Maybe you put it in your bag by mistake." Gaara suggested I opened my backpack, and he was right. My heart sank and I blushed again. Seirously why did I keep getting moody? What's wrong with me? Baki stood up. "Alright lets go." I was never gonna hear the end of this.

Chapter 4: Konoha

The leaf village seemed to being doing an amazing recovery, as we entered the hockages office she looked up. She has blond hair, brown eyes, a blue diamond on her forehead, thin but a big chest it made me touch mine but it made it look like I was checking my heart rate or something. "Well..." she began and turned to Baki, "You were sent here by the sand village to speak to me about an alliance?" Baki nodded, "Yes you 3, please exit and wait outside." We al obeyed and exited. About 30 or 20 minutes later, in the middle of are game of Go Fish we were called back in. Lady Tsunade and Baki sensi were shaking hands smiling, I asumed everything went well.

"You 3, what are your name?" Lady Tsunade didn't ask harshly, just firm with a hint on curiousity. I spoke first,

"Temari."

"Kankuro."

"Gaara."

Lady Tsunade smiled and said,"see Sasuke Uchiha has left the village to join forces with Orichimaru, we sent a retrieval squad to retrieve him, but I think they could use some help, would you mind going after them? As backup?" We all looked at each other, then Gaara asked, "Is Naruto Uzamaki their?" Lady Tsunade nodded and I couldn't help but smile, then Gaara said, "Okay then lets go." And just like that we left to their rescue.

Chapter 5: The loss and the rescue

Funny thing, I saw Shikamaru Nara, the boy I fought in the finals of the Chunin Exams, we were both strategists but that doesn't mean I like him! All it means is...oh whatever doesn't matter I just jumped to his rescue. But before I did Kankuro hollared "Yeah go save your boyfriend!" I blushed and made sure that Shikamaru didn't hear, "Oh shut up!" Then I blew Tayuya away from Shikamaru with my fan, and turned to him and said, "By the way you seem alot dumber since are paths last crossed."

He smirked and replied, "So I heard something about our village making up with you traitors, but I didn't expect you guys to switch sides that easily."

I looked away and pretended to be looking for where Tayuya flew away, and replied, "Its not like we attacked the village for kicks you know." He looked up, "We were following orders just like were doing on this mission." He thought about something and had a smirk on his face, so I just smirked and said, "If you wanna quit like last time go ahead, I'll finish her off."

He huffed and said, "She's not the kind of weapon you face head on, besides a man doesn't let a woman do the work for him." That made me give him a cruel smirk, "Still acting all macho about the man and woman stuff? You talk tough but I know its just an act, idiot." I looked around and broke the awkward silence, "Since I'm new to this fight maybe you should let me in on her specialties and stuff." I just realized that was the dumbest way to put it, but it was too late to take the words back. "Well her flute summons genjustu, it effects one of the 5 senses, sound, she probably ran to hide when she realized your justu could counter act her own." He then looked down at his broken fingure and groaned, "But if you ask me, we should-"

"I'm sorry but did I ask for your opinion?" He looked up suprised, "If she thinks she could hide from me, but not go far enough for her flute to reach me, she's mistaken, you have no idea, what kind of powers I've got. Summoning justu! Quick beheading dance!" And with that a giant tree crushed Tayuya. Then I turned to Shikamaru, "So how about it?" He gave me a half smile and with that we went back to the village hidden in the leaves.

Chapter 6: Lost

_Dear diary, I'm in the infermery, waiting outside Shikamaru's room, he just had minor injury all it really was was a broken fingure. Gotta go here he comes._

I sat on the diary without thinking as he came. Their was a long silence, then he started twidling his thumbs, so I rolled my eyes and said, "No need to phych yourself out you know." He looked up as if he forgot I was sitting right accross from him, I just glared at him and continued, "Have you forgot your emetional training?"

He looked up and replied, "Training and reality are 2 different things, and after this mission, my first as a squad leader, maybe I'm not just caught out to be a shinobi."

I rolled my eyes, how pathetic! One mission as a failure and he beats himself up about it. "All you men, with such fragile egos."

After that he got up and walked away, then a man with two scars on his face, possibly his father, appeared and sighed. "Shikamaru." His voice was disappointed and smooth with a hint of anger, this shocked me so I looked up. "A girl talks to you like that, and you just walk away?"

He stopped dead in his tracked and replied, "I don't argue. Thats something girls like to do."

Now the tone in his fathers voice was anger, "And what are you? Your not a man thats for sure. Your comrades will be sent on other missions, with someone else leading them, some might not make it back. You need use your mistakes and learn from them, make yourself stronger for your comrades sake so next time the mission will go perfectly." Shikamarus head went down in shame, I couldn't help but give him my sympathy, his father continued in a harsh voice. "The choice is simple either your a leader or a coward, so which are you?!" I couldn't see his face but it was obvious he was holding back tears. I gave him my sympathy, it reminded of how much I missed my parents even though I never showed it. Then Lady Tsunade walked in with a grin on her face. I looked up suprised.

"He's going to be just fine." Shikamaru's father and I looked up. She then took a seat. "That antadoit worked, its all thanks to that book Shikaku, all that reasearch, its pretty impressive to say the least." Shikaku smiled and said, "Thank you."

Then Lady Tsunade's assitant, Shizune, ran over, "Lady Tsunade!" We all turned to her, and she smiled, "Naruto Uzamaki and Kakashi Hatakaye have returned safely and both been in examined. Naruto's injuries are serious but not life threatening. He's gonna be just fine."

I had a look of relief on my face. Lady Tsunade sighed and mumbled something and looked at Shikamaru and said, "Shikamaru your mission was a failure!" I gave Shikamaru another sympethetic look. I could have sworn Shikamaru was now crying, then I saw tears begin to fall onto the ground. Then Lady Tsunade sighed and continued, "But, everybody survived. That's all that matters." Shikamaru continued crying and said, "Next time, the mission will go perfectly."

After we left the infermery, I headed back to the hotel we were staying at, Kankuro was talking and laughing with Baki sensi Gaara was upstairs unpacking for the night, we decided to stay in the village for 2 more days to rest. Kankuro turned to me with a goofy grin, "Took you long enough." I rolled my eyes and went to the bedroom I was staying. Opening my bag looking for my diary, I suddenly see it was nowhere to be found. Oh no! Where was it?! I could have sworn I put it in here! And then Suddenly I remebered. I must have left it on the infermery bench...

Continued in Shikamaru's P.O.V


	2. Chapter 2

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

Back in the infermery Temari left her diary. I didn't think a tough girl like her would keep a _diary_. That made me laugh, not so tough now huh? I was thinking on reading it but maybe later. I put the diary in my backpack, and headed home after visiting Naruto. He seemed more bummed then me when we failed to get Sasuke back. But hey can't say we didn't try.

"Shikamaru!" My mom called from the kitchen, "Come in here right now!" I groaned and walked in. What a drag after a mission I have to deal with this yelling. "Yeah mom?" I said annoyed. She examined me head to toe and noticed my broken fingure. "What in the world happened? Aren't you going to tell me about your mission?" Is that what this is all about? I'm suprised dad hasn't come home an told her about what happened in the infermery.

"Well I had to realse the genjustu some how." She sighed and seemed to get more annoyed so I continued, "We failed the mission...everybody survived, I made it out with minor injuries, Kiba and Naruto's were seirous but nothing life threatening, Choji and Neji..." I cluntched my fist, "They lived but...had...bad injuries."

My mom sighed and replied, "Your fathers home." Oh so she does know..."He told me everything-"

I interupted her, "Mom its not big deal seirously.-"

"There's nothing wrong to be upset over failing a mission-"

After that I just stormed upstairs and slammed the door to my bedroom. Ugh dad! I opened Temari's diary and skimmed through the pages. Until I saw my name.

_Dear Diary, in the finals on the chunin exams I'm versing Shikamaru nara. Theres no way I'd lose to a guy at that level no way. Kankuro keeps saying we should go out. Just because were strategists doesn't mean we should! He is so annoying._

I smirked and flipped through all the pages and went back to the first page.

_ Dear Diary, this was the worst present in the world. Granny Chiyo gave it to me, she says mom used to keep a diary too. I really miss mom. She always knew how to calm everybody down, she was the only reason father payed attention to us. Now its just nothing._

I closed the diary after that. I better find her and return it. But no way she'd murder me if she found out I had it...I have an idea

**Chapter 7: The Idea**

I walked in the Yamanka Flower Shop and saw Ino rearranging some flowers and she looked up noticing me, "Oh Shikamaru," I smiled, "Ino I need a favor..." She took off her gloves. "What?"

As me and her walking we saw Temari. "Her?" She asked curiously, I nodded, she sighed, "Why can't you do it? Are you scared?" I laughed, "Come on please?" Ino sighed and mumbled, "I can't believe I'm doing this." With that she began running past Temari and dropped the diary at her feet. Temari looked down and her eyes widened as she picked it up quickly.

"Who..." her voice trailed as she examined the diary. I grinned, my work here was done.

THE END

Temari's Diary Book 2 coming soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
